Friendship is Magic, Friendship is Life
by Freewing Alchemist
Summary: My name is Shiron, I am a Wind Dragon. Today is the happiest and saddest day of my life. Why is today the most happiest and saddest day of my life? Well today is my death day. Today I also found myself in a new land, a land full of magic talking ponies. Why not come with me and see my new home.


I do not own the right to My Little Pony; Friendship is Magic, it is the property of Hasbro. Nor do I own the rights to LegendZ by Rin Hirai. But I wanted to share this story with you.

**Friendship is Magic, Friendship is Life**

My Little Pony Friendship is Magic + Legendz

My name is Shiron, I am a Wind Dragon. Today is the happiest and saddest day of my life. Why is today the most happiest and saddest day of my life? Well today is my death day.

I'll let that sink in for a moment.

Yes, today I died, the world is one wind dragon shy. Why am I happy about it? Because I saved a little world know to many of you as Earth. Yes, Earth was my home, now it is not.

Me, a humble Legendz saving Earth to day for destruction.

What, You've never heard of a game called Legendz?

Maybe you haven't? Well I'll start my tale at the beginning. Have you ever wanted a creature of mythology for your own? Well in the not so distant future a company found that these creatures once existed. Like the mammoth, or many other animals they decided to try and clone one. It did not work, and they were left with realistic hard-light holograms. I am one of these holograms. I would like to tell you more but right now I want to fly, It was my fondest dream after all.

I spread my feathery wings wide in the wind, it carried my high through the colds. When I was young I dreamed of this day so much..., but it was still sad. I banked into the wind, my wings carrying my bulky, and dark blue body easily. Yes, the joy of flight could not completely covered my sadness of losing my beloved friend Ken Kazaki, but that is another story for another time. I headed towards a puffy cloud, let my blond mane rustled as I pierced a nearby cloud. "I love this feeling!" I shouted.

That's when I saw a rainbow colored blur buzz past me. I swerved my long neck around trying to catch what was happening. I saw the blur again I tried desperately to see who, or what it was but I missed it again.

"Who, or what are you?" A brash voice reached my wing shaped ear. Twisting around I saw a cyan Pegasus mare with a rainbow mane and tail.

I smiled at her. "My name is Shiron, I am a Wind dragon and you are?"

The Pegasus smiled at me. "Name's Rainbow Dash, fastest flyer in all Equestria. So, you said your a dragon? Is that why you have feathers instead of leather?"

"Why yes it is, and is Equestria the name of this land or this world?" I asked her.

"Equstria is a land but our world is . How do you know that?"

"You did not know about Wind dragons right? Well, I was not born to this world so I would not know it's name." Rainbow Dash looked at me confused.

"Your an Alien?"

"Of sorts, while I love to fly. If you wish to hear my story I must insist that we land my wings are getting tired." I told her smiling.

"I guess, but do you want to race first?" She asked me with a sparkle in her eyes.

"Why not, I have not raced another air dweller in the longest time. How do we decide to start?"

"Simple. How about NOW!" She shot off in a rainbow colored blur. I quickly followed and easily followed her.

I gave my wings the strongest beat I could muster. I was rocketed forward careening towards my opponent, I wanted to do this! She moved left and right as she soared, I was more like an arrow whizzing forward. I passed her with now problem slowing myself down with a quick spin. "Nice try but I was flying before you were born!" I called back to her.

"Oh, in that case I shouldn't hold back then!" Rainbow Dash shouted back at me as she blasted ahead of me.

"Nice try, you may be young but I have experience." I beat my wings and shot forward.

While she was ahead of me she tried to lose me with a barrel roll into a loop-de-loop but I was able to copy her easily. I pulled a head and then pulled a spin before leveling off. Rainbow Dash copied me and pulled ahead. Our race became a strange game of horse.

All too soon the game ended as I came to a grinding halt on an open field but not before Rainbow Dash shot past me and touched down. "I WIN!" She shouted.

"Yes, yes you did." I laughed.

1 "I know I rule!" She stuck a confident pose.

Looking around I saw a tiny cottage that seemed to be part of a hill. It had all manner of bird and animal feeders and homes. "Is that your home?" I asked her.

She followed my gaze. "Nay, that's a friend of mine Fluttershy, she's an animal caretaker. Want to meet her?"

A smile crossed my face. "That would be good, thank you."

"Words of warning, she's kind of timid and is kind of afraid of Dragons. Even if a dragon is nice like you."

"I understand, so lead the way." I nodded.

Rainbow Dash let me to another Pegasus she was butter yellow with a light pink mane. She was talking to some animals while she bandage them up. "Now, now Mr. Bearington you have to be careful from now on. OK?"

The bear growled and nodded.

"Good, now take it easy." She bid the bear fair well.

"Hey Flutter Shy," Rainbow Dash got her attention. "I would like you to meet a new friend of mine."

The Pegasus turned around to greet her friend but she quickly shank back when she saw me. "Oh!" She shivered.

"Don't worry he's nice," Rainbow Dash tried to comfort her. Then she pointed to me. "This is Shiron he's a wind dragon."

I lowered my head and bowed. "It is a pleasure to meet you I hope we can become friends even though, from what I've heard you are afraid of dragons."

This seemed to calm her, just a little, she slowly approached me. "A Wind Dragon?" She questioned but still shrinking away from me..

"That's right, I said softly. I know there are many dragons her, I feel them but I believe that I may be the only one of my kind in this land." I answered in a soft voice.

"Really? That's sad, are you sad?"

"Yes and no, I will never be able to see my friends again but I know that they will be safe and well."

"How do you know," She squeaked at me. "I'm sure they miss you terribly so."

"I'm sure they do but you see..." I hesitated just a bit.

She came closer to me. "You can tell me." She settled her large aqua eyes on me.

I could not deny her request, I took a sharp breath in. "Today is my death day. I died protecting my friends in the land where I came from but instead of meeting my maker I was brought back to life in this land here." I gave her a smile.

"You died? How can that be your right here?" She asked in a demure way.

"That is something I do not entirely grasp myself, I died and I ended up in your world."

Her eyes widen. "You didn't come from this world?"

"Correct, it is rather long story. I would not want to bore you with it." I told her with a smile on my face.

"Wait, wait, wait, You Died today?" Rainbow Dash exclaimed to me.

"Yes, I did." I did not change my expression. The two mares did not know what to think or do. "I can see that you are having problems understanding..."

"ROARARAROAR!" The forest next to the cottage. I lifted my head I knew the sound of an enraged beast.

"Dragon!" I hissed, the two ponies now looked at me differently. I stood up and ready to fly. "I must go, something is wrong. I believe I am needed."

"Whow there part'ner." A new voice broke in. I turned around to see a orange, bronze pony with a stencil hat and he mane and tail in locket.

"Apple Jack's right, these are our friends," A lavender unicorn that had a purple striped mane. "Besides we've handle this dragon before..."

I shook my head. "Not like this I seances mindless anger, besides what is better to handle a dragon then another." I explained.

"Partner he's three time your size, and he lives in the Everfree Forest."

"Everfree Forest?" I asked.

"Yes, it is a forest that is not controlled it is untamed, it grows by itself, the weather controls itself. Plus, there are all manner of creatures that live there." The lavender unicorn told me.

I looked at them surpassed. "You control the weather here?"

"Why yes, why wouldn't you know that?"

"Roargawoar!" Another roar shook the area.

"Then I am better suited to battle there then you know. I've handled a dragon fifty times my size and I lived in a place similar to it, so I have some idea how to handle it." I quickly flapped my wings and shot into the air. They could not stop me, as I blasted towards the roar, I was trained in earth element so flying at high speed through the forest was not problem for me. Two figures ran towards me, one a marshmallow white unicorn mare with a violet, perfectly styled mane the other a little purple dragon with green spines.

"Roargaw!" Another roar and that is when I saw an enormous armored green dragon, charging towards the two. I had to divert his attention to me, there was no choice.

I swooped lower towards the ground and gained speed. An aura of white quickly surrounded me. Then another aura of brown and green started to mix with it, as pieces of stone branches, plans and dirt started to be pulled towards me. I was ready! "Earth Counter, Behemoth Strike!" The dauber started to cement and transform into a massive beast, massive with front body, equally massive, broad head with overwhelming tusks. I crashed into the dragon's side, freeing me from my earthen armor and knocking him flat on his side. I Righted myself and prepared for another round.

The dragon threw his head up, swerving it in my direction. "YOU!" He roared.

I flapped my wings again and gained attitude as well as distance. "Yes, come at me with all your fury!"

Her righted himself and charged me. "Tornado Blade!" I roared beating my wings, letting loose a silver tornado that cut any that was in his it's way. The Tornado crashed into him pushing him back. I knew I had him I had forced him to rely on his breath weapon.

From the path of deforestation he sat on a throne of dauber. He opened his midway and let loose a bubbling torrent of flame. I darted towards him. "Fire Counter, Phoenixes Strike!" My white aura quickly formed and was wrapped in the red aura of the flames. It soon took the form of brilliant, burring, peacock like bird. I smashed into his head with a brilliant flash of fire he was knocked out.

I landed on the ground and used my foot to anchor the other dragon to the ground. It's tail came swinging towards me, I used my free hands to black it. Flaring my wings once again I gave out a mighty roar. "Encompassing Wind!" With a beat of my wings larger sphere of sharp wind engulfed us both. Of course I was fine but my opponent was injured, not deadly but enough for him to gain his senses back.

"Why did you..." He growled at me.

"You were going to let your anger hurt someone. I could not allow that." I told him. All the ponies and the little dragon were coming this way. The dragon looked over at them, I felt the muscle move below my feet. "Don't think about it, and while we are at it why did you let your anger get so great?"

It pointed claw towards the little dragon. "He took some gems from my horde."

I looked at the ponies and the little dragon, I knew that to other dragon's a horde was more like an extension of themselves and losing even one single pieces would hurt them just as greatly as a physical injury. I turned my head towards the little dragon. "Is this true?"

The little dragon nodded. "Yah, it is but that's why I went back there I was trying to make amines. I'm Spike, this is Rarity," He pointed a purple claw at the marshmallow pony, she smiled and bowed. "She can find gems and I promised to find ten times more then I took."

I looked at the dragon. "Is this true?"

"Yes but-" He growled, I stopped him by pressing my foot down on him harder.

"I see so you decided to take it out of his hide instead? I many not understand the way of hordes being that I am a wind dragon but what he offers will give you more than the ones you lost."

"Each, gem is special to me! You can't just replace them." He growled.

It took me a moment to think about what to say. "Once again I say, I don't claim to understand everything about hoarding but if you go with them then you can choose the ones you want. Yes it will not replace the one's you lost but it is a start."

His eye focused on me. "What is your part in this?"

"To protect the innocent, that pony had nothing to do with you and the little one."

"True," The dragon grumbled. "Fine I will accept the offer."

I let my foot off his neck. "Good, I will stay with you to make sure the transaction will be seem less problematic."

With the other ponies a stone's throw away Rarity and Spike dug up gems. As the green dragon looked them over, I kept his eyes on him.

"So you are a Wind dragon, I thought you were only legends." He growled at me.

"That I am, both an wind dragon and a LegendZ." I told him flatly.

"Is it true that Wind dragons do not have a horde? I mean not just now but as in, you never did or will ever?" He asked.

"Yes, it is true. Water and Darkness dragons don't have hoards either but for vastly different reasons. Water dragons are like me, riches hold no value for us, jewels, gold, silver and other precious things like that are no value to us. Only friendship, and dreams matter the most to us. You can think of them like our horde, I guess.'

'But Darkness dragons don't have a horde because they don't care about anything. All they wish is to destroy, everything. I faced a dark dragon once. He had an army that worshiped him as a god. Lord Jabberwocky, he was a dark dragon of the highest order that wanted to destroy everything even those who worked for him. He simply did not care about anything and would not allow anything stop him from his destructive path. I just barely managed to beat a beat him, I did not want to face another. That is why I had to stop you any of us can fall to the darkness. Once that happens there may be any way coming back from it."

"You were trying to save me from the darkness?" The green dragon asked.

I gave him no answer.

Soon after seeing the Everfree dragon off the marshmallow pony brought me to her home, or was it he place of business? I can't tell. I was sitting on a stool waiting for Rarity to finish her gift for me. "Oh, Shiron I'm almost done but why would you want a new chapeau like this? I mean you have handsome blond mane, why cover it up?" Rarity asked as she floated over a flight a brand new leather flight cap.

"Oh, well when I was on Earth I had one a lot like this one but coming here I lost it." I told her as I placed it on my head. "It was a gift from my best friend Ken. I miss him but I would like something to remind me of him and the world I came from. You see we had been partners for one year and Ken gave me a gift, a flight cap. "

"So was it battle training that made you able to attack like that? What kind?" Rainbow Dash asked me.

"Yah, that was some awesome battling. That is so cool, the way you were able to take on that dragon of the Everfree Forest," Spike said as he came up to me with a plate of gems. He lifted up to me. "Want one?"

"Yes, I did a lot of training. The region I did most of my training was the wind region. That was my home region, I would become stronger as well as heal faster." I plucked one from the plate. "Don't mind if I do, I haven't had gems of any quality for so long." Popped it into my mouth and swallowed it.

Rarity looked at me, some what disgusted at my eating. "I can't brake gems with my teeth, I have to swallow them whole." I told her.

"Hay, Shiron think you could teach me how to do that stuff too?" Spike asked.

"It would be difficult and you would have to train in different elemental areas for a long time. With the rules of this world being so different I don't know if would work." I scratched my chin. "I was trained in other elemental regions and over time I can develop immunity and counter attacks for that element. In another region I would be weaker and take more damage. I also had other training exercises that are like games that help train all aspects.

"You really think I can do that?"

I shrugged. "Not sure. You don't even have any rivals to help you get stronger. Ken and I have had many friends and Rivals, One in particular I would never forget, Leo Engokuin and his Fire dragon, Greedo."

"Were they powerful?"

"Very powerful, especially thanks to Leo's help."

"Well, You could try some training up at Sweet Apple Acres, that's my home." Applejack told me.

"Well we can at least try," I shrugged. "Well Spike lets see if you can do some training."

"Well lets get to it!" Spike shouted.

I smiled at him and shifted my eyes towards the marshmallow unicorn. "Ah, you wish to protect your lady fair?" I mused to him.

Spike nodded. "Yah!"

"I'll see what I can do for you." I told him and patted him on his shoulder.

The town was very nice and I've seen many like if before and I was only glad the girls were able to calm down any pony that saw me. There were still many scared, they were scared of me. I was not use to that, and I did not like it but I understood. I was an outsider and a creature that was fearsome under normal situation. I was lead through town by my new friends to a gigantic gingerbread house. It looked good enough to eat but I did not want to cause trouble. "This is the bakery?"

"Yup, the best." Rainbow Dash Smiled.

"I might want to warn you we're bringing you to see a friend of ours." Twilight said cautiously. "She's a little-"

"Best world is Random." Rainbow broke in.

"That's for sure." Applejack added.

I lead through the double door, it was nice little bakery. That's when a pink blur came whizzing up to me and was right in my face.

"Oh, we haven't met you! Your, new here and I know your new because I know everyone in town. I'm Pinkie Pie !" A Pink pony broke in seeming to pop in from out of nowhere.

"Pinkie this is Shiron a Wind dragon," Rainbow Dash said to her stopping her. "He used cool battle moves to stop a rampaging dragon from the Ever Free." Rainbow Dash explained to her what happened and the pink party pony became even more excited.

"Butwaithowareyouhere?Whathappendandhowcanyoudoallthoseamazingthing!" She said a mile a minute. "So when is your birthday? You know so that I can throw you a party some day?"

I smiled at the pink pony. "I mean it is my death day to day and in truth I was never born. I am a clone of a Wind dragon that once existed. Well until very recently I was not truly alive, so I guess you can say that it's my birthday today too." I chuckled.

I watched as she shot into the air and wore a look of sheer surprise and amazement. "It is! Now I have two reason to throw a party!" Pinkie bounded about the bakery with exuberant glee as she went to work.

"Come one lets got to the Library." I could see Twilight was deep in thought and I could guess it was about me.

"Is something wrong Twilight?" I asked her.

"Well, I have been thinking... When you were talking with the other dragon, and when we first met you talked about handling other dragons. You called yourself a Ledgendz, a legend with a Z at the end of it." Twilight sighed and then drew in a heavy breath.

"Yes I can tell you but later. I promised Spike I show him some battle training."

"OK but at my Library, You've got to tell me everything." Twilight told me.

"Once we are in the Library." I told her and her friends. I looked at Pinkie and smiled. "Pinkie would it be OK if you hold off on my party for at least a day I want to help Spike and Twilight out first."

Her ear flopped down. "Aww you promise?"

"Yes, I do."

"Then I can Bring some cupcakes to the Library!" She cheered.

"All right I'll do that." I smiled at her.

Sweet Apple Acres was an apple orchard. I guess that should be oblivious. In a far out of the way part of the orchard I stood before one of the trees. I made a fist with my claws and struck it's trunk. The apples fell down around me and into the baskets. Not too far from me was Spike trying to copy what he just saw, but nothing happened.

I smiled at him. "Spike it's not just a coping my strike, this lesson is not about striking but about identifying an opposites weakness. You can have all the power in the world but it is useless if you can't use it properly." I smiled at him.

"How do I do that?"

I thought for a moment. It was so easier because in the past I would do the work and then everything would go up the proper experience points. But when I was real I had to come up with something. I hope it worked here? "Well you have to become in tuned with nature."

"Well how do I do that?"

"It will take time and a lot of meditation but for now, Focus on the tree in front of you and then close your eyes and listen to the world around you. Every sound, every feeling, every smell, as much as you are able. When you feel there is a difference in your target strike were the difference is, that should result in what you want."

I watched the little dragon close his eyes and he stood motionless for a long time. I had hope that I didn't lead the little guy astray I had Ken to help me figure this out. The little dragon pulled back his fist back and struck the tree. It shook and a few apples dropped into the baskets.

"I did it!" Spike shouted.

"That's a good start, you did better than I did when I started." I smiled.

"Really? That's great so when can I do what you did?"

"A long time and I am willing to help you just as my friend Ken did for me."

"Thank ya' kindly for all your help." Applejack said as she and her family came trotting up to us.

"Our help? I should be thanking you for the use of your fine orchard. I've never seen one so big." I looked around at the acres and acres of apple trees spiraled out before me, it was all set out in colorful patch work with an enormous red barn and orange two story house. "I've never see a farm like this it is amazing are there many like it in Equestra?"

"Can't say there is and can't say it ant's but ours the best," She poked me in the belly with her hoof. "You helped us by harvesting those apples."

I smiled. "I'm glad I could help." The sun was lowering in the sky giving off a magnificent light show of gold, crimson and bright orange. "Applejack I wasn't lying when I said I came from a world that was a lot like the Everfree Forest, the creatures that level there can't control anything."

"Then how do you live there?"

"Perseverance, lots of it and Friends too." Applejack and her family, Spike and I watched as the sun gave off it's last rays.

"Well, Twilight is waiting for us at the Library so I guessing we should be going on." Applejack said a loud. "I think I'll just bring some cider for yah welcome party." She scratched her chain.

"Applejack, do you think I'm dangerous? I is that why Twilight want's to talk to me?"

The farm pony stopped. "I'll say your powerful and dat could be dangerous but if'n you ganah hurt us then you would have. Now lets not keep Twilight waiting."

Finally, I sat inside Golden Oaks Library, a Library/house that was inside a tree. It was now night and I was with my new pony friends. Pinkie passed around he Cupcakes and I took one with a smile. They were waiting for my story to begin. "I guessed that I would have to explain myself sooner or later so let me began," I told her as I straightened myself. "I was never born, I am a clone of a Wind dragon that once existed on a planet called Earth. One time in it's history Earth was broken into seven distinct regions; Earth, Fire, Wind, Water, Darkness and Light. These regions were once will with magic and the creatures that live in these regions needed the magic to live. One day, the magic of Earth just died. When it did so, the creatures that depended on it died off. From that day forward a race of creatures know as Humans became center stage." I watched as the others were eating their cupcakes. I did not feel like eating mostly because I did not know how to read their faces.

"I'm familiar with Cloning magic but if all the magic was gone how did they do it?" Twilight asked.

"Humans hand no magic and did not need it, thus were unaffected by the change. They used their ingenuity, imagination and persevere to overcome any problem that came their way and became the dominant life form of Earth. They are the masters of tool building, science, technology, and so much more.' I paused. I knew there would be questions but I only hoped to answer them.

The farm pony let out a whistle. "These human critters sound like they get along with us Earth bounds. We're a lot a like." Applejack stated.

"Like I said I am a clone. Human's found the remains of the creatures that once existed and tried to bring them back but without magic it fail. They were able to create realistic hard-light holograms. A hard-light hologram is like an illusion that can interact with other illusions like itself and with the world around. So, they were left with realistic hard-light holograms, the Scientist did not know what to do with them.'

'A game company came a long and bought the rights for the holographic creatures, they decide to call them LegendZ. Many years later the game company created a game out of them. They created a toy figure to hold the LegendZ's data in, they called it a Soul Figure and using a device called a Talispod to manifest, raise and battle your LegendZ. The Talispod could make a copy of the elemental region that a wind dragon originally came from. My former owner trained me a lot in other elements such as, Earth and Fire so I had could perform those attacks. LegendZ, quickly became a popular. In fact the most popular hobby game in Japan, that is where I come from. Does that answer your question?"

Twilight shook her head. She wanted to know more and I understood her curiosity.

"I think it's mean that the humans made you fight." Fluttershy squeaked.

"I use to feel the same as you do now Fluttershy but something changed my mind. Back when I was just a Soul figure on a shelf, there I would dream of flying into the endless sky but when I opened my eyes all I saw were bratty human children buying other Soul figures. They were miserable little things that didn't appreciate anything. One day a grandmother bought me for her grandchild and I feared my life would become an never ending nightmare, or so I though. You see that is the day I met Ken, he became my best friend.

'Ken's parents had died and he was left with only his grandmother, a traveling fortuneteller. Ken had given up on trying to make friends and withdrew from the world. It was his grandmother's hope was that Ken would like the game- "

"And his grandmother was hoping though that the game he could make friends, am I right?" Twilight interrupted me.

"He did play LegendZ and made many friends but something even better happened. Ken sensed that I too was lonely and I was a lot like him. So, unlike many legendZ that were put back into their Soul figure and only to be brought out when it was time to fight again, Ken would let me heal in the Talispod. When I was don healing he keep me out with him as long as he could. He shared with me his world, the good, the bad and everything in-between. That world..." I could only pause, I closed my eyes as I let the memories come forward. A could feel a tear start to form and pool at the corner of my eyes. "It was beautiful, I could always feel his love and the life I had was amazing. We made many friends and rivals." I paused and smiled. "Yah, I had a life may other LegendZ would envy. To clarify I wasn't technically alive, you see little did the Scientist know that we had a level of awareness even as hard-light holograms. So please don't hate the humans. The human that once owned my Soul figure, Ken Kazaki loved me and he treated me like a living creature, it's like he could senses I was a living being.'"

"You said you died?" Fluttershy squeaked.

"Ah, yes I did. When I was fighting Lord Jabberwocky I destroyed him, but at the caused of my own life. As I felt my life slipping away, I felt Ken's embrace and his final words to me where, "Live Shiron, Live your dream in a new world." That is when I started to live again and I found myself flying through the air in this land, in this world."

"It sounds like a resurrection Spell but how? You side humans did not have magi." Twilight had started taking notes.

"She's right Shiron, how did that happen?" Rarity asked.

"Isn't it obvious, I mean don't we always say Friendship is Magic?" Rainbow pointed out.

"She's got a point there Twi." Applejack added.

"But why did you have to fight another dragon in the first place? What did this Jabberwocky do?" Fluttershy asked me. Her eyes were locked on me with a flare of anger in them.

"You see only the Legendz of Earth, Fire, Wind and Water died out. But Legendz of Darkness and Light managed to save themselves. Both of them wanted to destroy the new world to bring back the old world. The Darkness LegendZ where band together under the evil Darkness dragon, Lord Jabberwocky the group was called The Necrom. All The Light LegendZ were led by Lady Sylvanas. You see The Necrom wanted to destroy the Earth. The Light LegendsZ wanted to purge the Earth of all humans."

"So, you're a world saving super hero?" Rainbow Dash zoomed around me.

"I guess." I shrugged.

"You just wanted to help your friends, don't cha." Applejack jabbing me with her hoof.

"But how will the Earth do without you? I mean, I don't know what would happen to Equestria without us or the Elements of Harmony." I raised an Eyebrow, I wanted to know more. "I'll explain later." Twilight said to me flatly

"The Earth was not defenseless, it did have a level of protection. It focussed it's elemental powers into chosen humans, and through the ages humans protected their world using these elemental powers. That is how humans of the past protected themselves from both Nercorm and The Light LegendZ. The humans that were given these powers were called Sagas. To bring it back to earliest explanations, The Necrom in recent year were getting more bold and Lord Jabberwocky planned to absorb all the sagas energy to obtain their goal. So that he could become an unstoppable God of Destruction and Chaos. But that is where two things happened;

One, we LegendZ were brought back into the world.

Two, the saga's power found it's way into children."

I had stopped and I know that the girls were now processing what I just said. I drank some water and pushed my cupcake around. The silence was long but I knew it was needed.

"Ken..." Twilight started to process.

"He was..." Fluttershy added.

"Correct, Ken was the Wind Sage, but he was not alone. Leo, the boy I mentioned earlier was a Fire Sage along with his twin sister, Mio. Then there was a girl named Ririko Yasuhara she was the Water Sage, her partner was a mermaid named Tetty. A warrior girl named Kaoruko Goshika and her golme LegendZ, Bjork, fought side by side as the Earth Saga and partner. The Sagas powers not only brought us into physical being but also could transforms into more powerful versions of ourselves. "

"Why would Light LegendZ not want to stop the Necrom? Why would they want to help them? And are you going to finish your cupcake." Pinkie asked.

I slide my cupcake over to her and started to explain. "Well Pinkie, The Light LegendZ, didn't want destroy all the Darkness LegendZ. Just the evil Darkness LegendZ, the Necrom. Plus, they couldn't destroy Lord Jabberwocky, he was just too powerful. He had high regenerative abilities and any pieces of him that would fall to the ground would become an new Darkness LegendZ. Lady Sylvanas was just going to let him wear himself down and then she was going to seal him away. But Ken and I made a deal with her. If we could beat Lord Jabberwocky then The Light LeegendZ would give up on their plans to destroy all the humans and leave the Earth alone, forever!'

'During the battle Ken told the other sagas to focus all their power into him and he would destroy Lord Jabberwocky, but he would be destroyed as well. I convinced Ken to let me bring the final blow. I was only in truth, a hard-light hologram and my loss, while grave would be more expectable then a young child."

The Silence came again. I had told them my story and I did not know what to tell them or what to do. Would they hate me now? I did not want to lose my new friends but I would not lie to them. I told them my tale both good and bad and take what would come.

"I am so glad that you were willing to share your story with us Shiron," Twilight began. "We understand why you have such a great will to protect your friends and why you value life so much." The other girls nodded. "I would like to know if I could write to Princess Celestia and ask her what you could possible do with your new life here."

"Thank you Twilight," I lowered my head in thanks. "I hope we can remain friends."

Twilight smiled at me. "I am sure you can, especially someone that truly knows, brought to other and felt the magic of Friendship."

"Welcome to your new home of Equestria Big guy!" Rainbow Dash said patting me on the back.

"Thank you all." I bowed my head. "I would like to say, Friendship is Magic but also Friendship is Life."


End file.
